Hurt
by QyNo
Summary: (ONESHOOT) Tentang Jaemin yang merasa Jeno -kembarannya- menjauhi dirinya tanpa alasan yang tidak ia ketahui. NCT Jeno x Jaemin. Brothership. Family


**Hurt**

 **Songfict dari lagu Christina Aguilera dengan judul yg sama**

 ** _Fanfic yg udah lama mendem di lappy_**

 ** _meski lama, ini fanfic pertama buatanku dan baru terpublikasikan hehehe_**

 ** _mohon maklum jika banyak kesalahan dan kata yg kurang tepat ㅠㅠ_**

 **Story Begin**

 _Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face_

"Hyung, berhentilah melihat cermin! Tidak ada yg salah dengan wajahmu, atau lihat saja wajahku" Jaemin terkikik oleh perkataannya sendiri. Sementara Jeno, sang kakak mendengus mendengar perkataan Jaemin seraya mendudukan diri dikursi belajarnya.

"Mau sampai kapan harus hyung ingatkan bahwa kita itu kembar nonidentik?" Jaemin mencebikkan bibir, kesal mendengar penuturan Jeno.

"Tak perlu hyung ingatkan pun aku tahu! Dan aku mengakui wajahmu yang memang lebih tampan dariku. Menyebalkan! Mengapa tidak identik sajaaaaaaa?"

Jeno hanya bisa mendengar keluhan Jaemin tanpa menjawab. Sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah kembar nonidentiknya itu. Jikapun Jeno balas dengan kata 'Kau lebih manis' atau 'Kau tidak tampan, tetapi sangat manis', bisa dipastikan Jaemin akan mogok bicara padanya.

"Hyung" panggilan Jaemin hanya dibalas Jeno dengan gumam.

"Kau bukan lebah, hyung. Jangan jawab panggilanku hanya dengan gumammu itu!"

"Baiklah. Ada apa adikku, sayang? Berhentilah mengacak kasurku seperti itu"

"Kurasa aku harus memeriksa mataku, hyung. Melihatmu dari sini, aku seperti melihatmu berkepala dua"

"Ew. Itu mengerikan" Jawabnya dengan pandangan yang masih fokus pada buku yang baru saja dibuka.

"Atau mungkin aku hanya mengantuk. Malam ini aku tidur disini" tegas Jaemin yang langsung mencari posisi nyaman dengan memeluk bantal.

"Tutup mulutmu dan keluarlah, Min" usir Jeno dengan nada malas. Jaemin mematung, menatap punggung lelaki yang lebih tua beberapa menit darinya itu dengan sendu. Hening beberapa saat membuat Jeno melirik kearah belakang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jeno kala melihat wajah Jaemin yang kurang bersahabat.

"Ada apa? Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, hyung! Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau sedang berusaha menjaga jarak denganku? Aku merasakannya, hyung!" ungkapan lirih Jaemin membuat Jeno mematung. Benarkah? Apa ia menjauhi adiknya hanya karena persoalan hati?

"Hyung hanya lelah, Mina. Matikan lampu dan tutup pintunya" sangkal Jeno yang menyibukkan diri dimeja belajar. Menghiraukan Jaemin dengan mata yang mulai mengembun.

"Selamat malam, hyung. Mimpi indah" bisik Jaemin dengan suara bergetar.

 _You told me how proud you were, but I walk away_

"Jeno peringkat pertama lagi?"

"Wah, keren! Ia bisa mempertahankan posisi pertamanyal

"Ah~ Lee Jeno memang yang terbaik!"

"Aku yakin karir Jeno kelak akan dimudahkan oleh otak cemerlangnya"

"Heol! Lihatlah peringkat kembarannya!"

"Bagaimana peringkatnya? Apa masih yang ketiga?"

"Lee Jaemin? Kelima?"

"Kurasa uri Jaemin terlalu banyak bersenang-senang"

Banyak pujian maupun cibiran yang ditujukan untuk Lee bersaudara saat melihat pengumuman nilai semester ini. Ada raut puas maupun kecewa kala melihat nilai-nilai tersebut tidak sesuai harapan.

Sama dengan para siswa yang kecewa dengan nilai yang diperoleh, Jaemin terlihat murung melihat peringkatnya yang menurun. Terlebih, banyaknya cibiran yang memojokkan dirinya yang disandingkan dengan kembarannya, ia merasa tertinggal begitu jauh.

"Jangan dengarkan apapun yang mereka katakan" ujar Jeno disamping Jaemin. Jaemin menatap manik hitam sang kakak yang begitu menawan.

"Semua perkataan, baik pujian maupun cibiran, tak perlu kau dengarkan. Mereka tidak tahu kehidupan kita dan mereka tidak berhak menilainya hanya dari sebuah angka yang tertulis diatas sebuah kertas" jelas Jeno seraya menepuk bahu sang adik.

"Tapi yang harus kau tahu, hyung, aku benar-benar bangga memiliki kembaran sepertimu" Jaemin menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya. Membuktikan bahwa yang ia ucapkan adalah tulus dari hati.

"huh. Omong kosong! Ayo, kekantin!" menghiraukan perkataan Jaemin, Jeno menarik lengan lelaki bermata belo itu menuju kantin.

"Jangan berlari, hyungieeeee. Aku lelah" rengek Jaemin.

"Kau ini! Kau harus banyak olaㅡ hey! Kemana?"

"Toileeeet. Hyungiee duluan saja" balas Jaemin seraya berlari dengan tangan yang menutup mulut dan hidungnya. Menyembunyikan cairan merah yang keluar dari hidung.

 _If only I knew what I know today_

 _I would hold you in arms_

 _I would take the pain away_

 ** _Seoul_** **_Hospital_** , **_15.35_** **_p.m._**

"Kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk Jaemin. Tiga tindakan utama dalam melakukan pengobatan medis adalah operasi, kemoterapi dan radioterapi. Singkatnya, operasi dilakukan untuk mengangkat sel-sel kanker, kemoterapi bertujuan untuk menghilangkan sel kanker yang tidak bisa hilang melalui operasi dan radioterapi adalah penembakan sinar X pada sel kanker yang tersisa agar sel kanker tersebut dibunuh dan tidak kembali berkembang" jelas dokter bernametag Ji Hansol.

Nyonya Lee hanya bisa menangis tersedu mendengarkan penjelasan sang dokter.

"Lakukanlah yang terbaik untuk uri Jaemin, dokter" pinta wanita yang menginjak usia tiga empat itu dengan penuh harap.

Berbeda dengan sang ibu, Jaemin hanya diam mematung mendengar penjelasan dokter Ji. Kanker otak stadium akhir. Kata-kata itu bagai kaset rusak yang selalu berulang memenuhi kepalanya. Harapannya untuk hidup lebih lama adalah mustahil, bukan begitu? Mungkin juga hidupnya hanya tinggal menghitung hari? Entah mengapa Jaemin menjadi pasrah.

Menghiraukan segala pinta yang dilontarkan sang ibu pada dokter bersurai coklat madu tersebut, ia menepuk bahu yang tengah bergetar dengan lembut. "Kita pulang, umma" dengan nada yang terlontar, Jaemin menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

"Jaemina~" lirihan sang ibu membuat hatinya sakit.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, umma. Bukankah dokter Ji sudah memberi resep obat untuk mengurangi rasa sakitku? Kita hanya perlu menebusnya diapotek. Bukan begitu, dokter?" hibur Jaemin. Tidak ada jawaban membuat hening tercipta beberapa saat sebelum isak yang menyayat hati terdengar.

Lengan kecil wanita itu meraih tubuh ringkih sang anak, mendekapnya begitu erat seakan tak mengizinkannya untuk melepaskan diri.

"ssssh~ Tak apa, umma. Jaemina baik-baik saja" ucapnya meyakinkan sang ibu juga dirinya sendiri. Ya, ia akan baik-baik saja karena ia dikelilingi orang-orang yang menyayanginya.

 ** _20.55_** **_p.m._**

Jaemin menatap sendu pintu kamar itu. Pintu yang bertulis _J.No's_ _Room_ adalah kamar sang kakak, tepat disamping kamar yang bertulis _Mina Sweet Room_ dengan beberapa tempelan menghiasi pintu. Mereka memang sudah berpisah kamar sejak tingkat kedua _Junior_ _High_ _School_ dikarenakan Jeno yang meminta ruang _privasi_ yang langsung ditolak Jaemin. Namun, berkat bujukan dan rayuan yang terus meminta pengertiannya, dengan berat hati Jaemin menyetujui keputusan Jeno.

Tangan kurusnya terulur meraih knop pintu seraya membukanya perlahan, tidak ingin mengganggu sang pemilik kamar. Tersenyum kala melihat Jeno sangat serius dimeja belajarnya, Jaemin mendudukan diri diujung ranjang bernuansa gelap milik khas Jeno.

"Hyung! Jika aku pergi jauh. Apa kau akan merindukanku?" tanya Jaemin dengan nada canda.

"Entahlah!? Mungkin ya atau tidak"

"Mengapa seperti itu?"

"Jika kau seorang kakak, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Jeno membuat Jaemin menautkan alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu, hyung? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti" Jeno memutar kursi, menghadap Jaemin yang terlihat sedikit pucat?

"Sejak kepergian Jaehyun, aku dihantui rasa bersalah karena tidak dapat menjaganya dengan baik. Aku merasa buruk saat menyadari kesalahanku sebagai seorang kakak" pandangan Jeno kini terfokus pada potret keluarga diatas nakas.

"Terkadang aku berharap kau lahir lebih dulu, Mina. Menjadikanmu panutan untukku. Terkadang juga aku berkhayal bagaimana rasanya jika terlahir sebagai anak tunggal. Bukankah aku terdengar begitu egois?"

"Dan, bagaimana jika kau ditakdirkan menjadi anak tunggal? Jangan pernah membuangku, hyung" suara Jaemin yang bergetar membuat Jeno mengalihkan atensinya.

"Kufikir kau sedang mengigau, Mina. Pergilah tidur kekamarmu"

 _Thank you for all you've done_

 _Forgive all your mistakes_

"Aku rasa Jeno hyung benar-benar menjauhiku, Yongiee hyung" adu Jaemin. Manik yang menunjukkan kesedihannya itu mulai mengembun.

"Jangan bersedih Jaeminniee, pasti ada alasan dibalik sikap Jeno yang sekarang" hibur Taeyong seraya mengusap lembut punggung Jaemin.

Lelaki yang juga bermarga Lee itu mencoba bersikap adil pada si kembar. Ia memang anak tunggal, jadi wajar jika para sepupunya ia anggap sebagai adik.

"Aku takut, hyung. Takut saat aku pergi nanti, Jeno menyimpan dendam padaku"

"Hey! Mengapa bicara seperti itu?" Taeyong meraih Jaemin kedalam dekapannya.

"Kurasa Jeno tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Bukankah harusnya kau yang lebih mengerti dirinya? Mungkin ada sesuatu yang mengusiknya dan membuat moodnya memburuk"

"Katakanlah" pinta Jaemin menatap manik coklat Taeyong.

"Katakanlah semua yang Jeno ceritakan pada, hyung. Katakan apapun yang hyung tahu tentang Jeno agar aku bisa memperbaiki diri juga hubunganku dengannya"

Karena Jaemin tahu, hanya Taeyong yang menjadi tempat keluh kesah seorang Lee Jeno.

 ** _22.25 p.m_**

"Darimana saja, kau? Tidakkah kau mengingat waktu, huh?" pertanyaan bernada ketus menyambutnya kala ia membuka pintu rumah. Jeno berdiri dihadapannya dengan melipat tangan juga tatapan sinis yang kentara.

"Aku pergi dengㅡ"

"Aku tahu kau pergi kencan dengan Yiyang sampai melupakan jam malammu tanpa mengabari orang rumah?"

"Aku memberi kabar pada umma, hyung! Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Jaemin yang heran dengan tingkah sang kakak.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" sebuah pertanyaan dari wanita yang tengah menghampiri anak kembarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu umma. Hyung langsung memarahiku saat aku baru membuka pintu" adu Jaemin. Tidak menyadari tangan dari saudara kembarnya mengepal erat.

"Pengadu!" desis Jeno seraya pergi meninggalkan Jaemin dan sang ibu yang menatap kepergiannya.

"Kalian ada masalah?" yang langsung dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Jaemin.

"Mungkin hyung mu terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu, Mina" Jaemin hanya diam menunduk, menghela nafas sebelum menatap sang ibu.

"Min lelah, umma. Min akan kekamar, selamat malam" pamit Jaemin dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Dengan langkah gontai, Jaemin langsung merebahkan diri diranjang bernuansa putih kesayangannya. Maniknya terpejam dengan nafas yang begitu berat. Terbayang semua perkataan Taeyong yang memperjelas semuanya. Tangannya terulur, mengusap dada yang begitu terasa sesak. Tanpa ia sadari, setitik embun timbul disudut matanya.

 ** _01.42 a.m_**

"Hyung" panggil Jaemin dengan lembut. Sangat tidak wajar membangunkan Jeno saat jam menunjukkan dua dini hari. Jaemin tidak bisa tidur karena ingin segera menyelesaikan masalah ini. Ia membenci situasi dimana ia dan Jeno seperti seorang yang saling mengenal satu sama lain.

"Hyung, aku tahu kau mendengarkanku" masih berdiri disamping ranjang, ia menatap Jeno yang berbaring memunggunginya.

"Pergi tidur, Mina" usir Jeno dengan nada parau.

"Aku sudah memutuskan Yiyang" tegas Jaemin, sedangkan Jeno masih diam didalam selimut.

"Kau bisa berkencan dengannya setelah ini"

"Kubilang keluar dan tidur, Lee Jaemin" desis Jeno yang kini duduk dan menatap tajam Jaemin.

"Jika aku tahu dari awal, aku tidak akan mengencaninya, hyung. Jika saja hyung bilang padaku, aku akan menjauhinya. Dan jika seperti itu, mungkin kau tidak akan pernah bersikap seperti ini dan menjauhiku" jelas Jaemin diiringi isak yang tidak dapat ia bendung. Tangannya terkepal, menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar diseluruh tubuh.

"APA KAU TULI? PERGI SEKARANG JUGA!" teriak Jeno dengan tangan yang menunjuk pintu kamar yang terbuka.

"Hyuㅡ"

"Lee Jeno, mengapa kau berteriak? Tidakkah kau lihat jam berapa ini?" tegur sang kepala keluarga, Lee Donghae. Disampingnya, wanita yang disebut ibu oleh si kembar menghampiri Jaemin. Menepuk lembut bahu yang tengah bergetar. Jaemin yang merasa tepukan itu mencoba menahan isaknya. Dengan tergesa, ia berbalik dan meninggalkan kamar Jeno setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan kata maaf.

 _There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again_

 _Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there_

Isak pilu memenuhi rumah duka didaerah Gangnam. Para pelayat turut berduka atas kepergian sang bungsu keluarga Lee untuk kedua kalinya. Semua berkabung, terlebih remaja lelaki yang kini hanya bisa menatap potret wajah yang terpampang dengan riasan bunga yang khas didepannya dengan nanar.

"Apa aku begitu bodoh, Mina? Sampai tidak menyadari betapa rapuhnya tubuhmu kini?" lirihnya. Tidak ada lagi air mata yang mengalir dari manik hitamnya. Ia sudah lelah, lelah menangisi sosok yang telah pergi dan meninggalkannya seorang diri.

Sejak malam dimana ia mengusir Jaemin, tidak ada lagi suara berisik yang mengganggu pendengarannya. Tidak ada lagi kikikkan manis ataupun rengekan manja yang membuatnya gemas.

Sejak saat itu hanya terdengar deru nafas yang begitu tenang diiringi bunyi electrocardiogram. Kondisi Jaemin kian memburuk hingga divonis koma oleh dokter. Dari kejadian itu pula Jeno tahu tentang kondisi Jaemin.

"Ia pergi dengan tenang, Jeno-ya. Ia mengatakan padaku, jika dia sangat bersyukur bisa meminta maaf langsung padamu. Malaikat Tuhan bertambah, kau tidak perlu merasa ditinggalkan" Taeyong meremat bahu Jeno, bermaksud menguatkan Jeno untuk melepas Jaemin.

"Kau tahu, hyung. Dimalam itu aku berteriak padanya yang terisak, mengusirnya dengan penuh emosi. Tapi aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, hyung! Aku tidak bermaksud mengusirnya dari hidupku, aku tidak seperti itu" Jeno memeluk erat Taeyong, menyembunyikan wajah yang begitu lelah didada sang sepupu.

"Menangislah. Untuk kali ini, kau punya alasan untuk ditangisi"

 _Oh.. I'm sorry for blaming you_

 _For everything I just couldn't do_

 _And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

Matanya terpejam dengan jemari yang saling bertaut. Dihadapannya sebuah bingkai berisikan potret seorang remaja dengan potongan rambut klimis tersenyum lebar dilengkapi jas hitam yang membalut tubuhnya membuat ia terlihat lebih menawan.

Perlahan, manik itu terbuka. Menampilkan obsidian hitam yang tampak redup. Tautan jarinya terlepas, bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum miris.

"Aku merindukanmu, Mina" tangannya terulur, mengusap pipi dipotret tersebut.

"Apa kau sudah berkumpul dengan harabeoji dan uri Jaehyunniee? Sampaikan doa dan salamku untuk mereka"

"Maafkan aku, Mina. Tidak bisa menjadi hyung yang baik untukmu"

 _Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit_

 _Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss_

 _And it's hard to say goodbye when it comes to this_

"Appa, maafkan aku" Jeno berlutut dihadapan sang ayah. Kedua tangannya ia tumpu diatas lutut. Pandangannya jatuh pada lantai dibawah.

"Jeno-ya" Donghae mengusap surai hitam Jeno.

"Maaf selalu mengingkari janji yang kubuat sendiri. Aku tidak bisa menjaga Jaehyun dan Jaemin dengan baik. Ini kesalahan dan kelalaianku. Maafkan aku, Appa" sesal Jeno. Ia benar-benar menyesal atas kepergian Jaemin, sebagian dirinya. Menyesali perkataan yang terlontar juga segala perbuatan yang menyakiti sang adik.

"Jeno, uri Jaemin memang seharusnya pergi, sayang. Jaemin pergi ketempat yang lebih baik disisi Tuhan" ujar Nyonya Lee yang mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Jeno.

"Kalian harus tahu, aku banyak mengatakan kata-kata menyakitkan untuk Jaemin. Aku sangat menyesal, umma, appa"

Donghae tersenyum miris, sedangkan sang istri berusaha menahan isaknya dengan memeluk Jeno.

"Kau kakak yang baik, Jeno-ya. Adik-adikmu lebih memilih menemani harabeoji nya disana yang mungkin kesepian, bukankan mereka begitu baik? Kau tidak perlu menyesal, mereka pasti bangga memiliki hyung sepertimu. Kami tidak akan menyalahkan siapapun termasuk dirimu"

"Appa benar, Jeno-ya. Berhentilah menyesali semuanya dan menutup diri. Kau memiliki kami"

 _Would you tell me I was wrong?_

 _Would you help me understand?_

 _Are you looking down upon me?_

 _Are you proud of who I am?_

"Mina, jika aku melakukan kesalahan, tegur saja aku seperti biasanya. Aku berjanji tidak akan marah padamu. Aku akan sangat senang jika kau menegurku saat aku melalukan hal yang salah"

"Aㅡ Aku mengerti posisimu. Akupun akan melakukan apa yang kau lakukan jika aku menjadi kau, Jaemina"

"Beberapa minggu yang kulalui tanpamu membuatku sadar, kehadiranmu begitu penting dihidupku. Kemana saja aku selama ini?"

"Aku harap kau tidak kecewa pada hyung mu ini, Mina. Biarkan hyung sendiri yang kecewa pada diriku sendiri"

"Bukankah dulu kau berkata bangga memilikiku? Apa rasa bangga itu masih ada? Tak apa jika rasa itu telah hilang. Kini, aku yang merasa benar-benar bangga memilikimu sebagai adikku"

 _There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance_

 _To look into your eyes and see you looking back_

Kakinya melangkah santai. Menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus lembut menerpa wajahnya. Merasakan aroma basah embun yang terdapat disetiap ilalang.

Padang ini, dengan ilalang yang tampak tidak terawat dengan tinggi yang menjulang adalah tempat yang sering ia dan Jaemin kunjungi hanya untuk menangkap belalang maupun kupu-kupu. Padang luas yang membuatnya leluasa menatap langit senja.

"Aku merindukanmu" ucapnya pada angin.

"Merindukan mata bulat yang selalu kau banggakan"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan saat merindukanmu seperti ini, huh?"

"Kau pergi tanpa pamit atau meminta izin padaku" matanya terpejam sejenak, menikmati suasana yang menenangkan hatinya sebelum langkah kakinya beranjak pergi, menjauhi tempat penuh kenangan itu.

 _If I had one more day_

 _I would tell you how much that I've missed you_

 _Since you've been away_

"Lee Jaemin, tidak bisakah kita berjumpa lagi walau hanya sehari ah tidak, sebentar saja?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan aku sangat merindukanmu. Hyung mu ini tidak sama seperti saat kau disini, disampingku"

"Kau tahu, Mina? Aku tidak baikㅡ semenjak kepergianmu"

"Setidaknya, datang dan sapalah hyung meski hanya dalam mimpi"

 ** _킅_**

 _Bgr_

 _2016, Oct_


End file.
